PPGs and RRBs Z: Precious Jewel
by BlazeKittyCat78
Summary: Please Comment


PPGs and RBBs Z in " Precious Jewel"

(Jewel is also from Grim Tales

She supposed to be Mimi's daughter but I change into Mimi's sister)

In the unknown zone, Him talking his daughter, Jewel

- Your little sister is having a tuff days since Valentine's Day, said Him, I want to offer a dog

Jewel looked at Mimi watching TV crying

- So you have to destroy those Powerpuffs for doing that to your little sister! Shouted Him

Jewel nodded and left

- Goodbye, Precious, and good luck

In the City of New Townsville, the bell is ringing at high school

- Science! Said Blossom in excited tone, I wonder who is going to be my lab partner

- Something is really strange I never get any love letters and gifts from guys in my locker, Said Bubbles

- Haven't you heard? Asked Buttercup, there is a new girl in school

- What girl? Asked Blossom

- Her name is Jewel and every boy says she's precious, said Buttercup

- Even the Rowdyruff Boys? Asked Bubbles

- I don't know respond Buttercup I hope

The girls arrived at science class and Blossom was shocked cause she saw all the boys trying to ask Jewel

Jewel's human form looks a white skin, light brown hair, blue eyes, white and blue stripe long-sleeve mini dress with a hoody and blue star boots and glasses and she sparkles since she's beautiful

- I can't believe she's so popular on her first day! Said Blossom

- I can't believe it either, said Princess, how could she be beautiful than me!?

The girls looked annoyed cause of Princess then Jewel already chose a lab partner but the boys look upset then they walked back to their seats

- At least it's over, said the princess and walking back to her seat

- Hey girls, said The Rowdyruff Boys

- Hi guys! Said Bubbles

- Looks like there is new girl in school who outshine Bubbles, said Buttercup

- How could anyone see in her besides her beauty? Asked Blossom

- She looks very smart, said Brick

- But nobody is pretty as Bubbles, Said Boomer while doing the googly eyes at her

- Aww that's so sweet, said Bubbles

Buttercup put her arms around Butch

- I hope she won't stole Butch from me like that crudy Mimi, said Buttercup

- Please , class pay attention , said the science teacher, first say hello to your new classmate, Jewel

- Hello, Jewel, said the boys in flirty tone

- This is going to be long hour, said Blossom

School was over

- Hello weekend! Said the Powerpuffs

- So Buttercup said Blossom, what are you going to do with your super cool big brother

- We are going to go to a soccer match, respond Buttercup, you guys wanna go with us on Saturday ?

- Absolutely! Said Bubbles , Blossom and the Rowdyruffs

- Great! See you on Saturday at 12pm, said Buttercup leaving

- This is going to be great! I can't wait for tomorrow ! Shouted Blossom while running home See you guys !

- Well bye! Said Bubbles running off to her home

Saturday

- OMG! We are going to hang out with Buttercup's super cool big brother! Shouted Blossom How do I look?

- You look great! Respond Bubbles

- Hey Rowdyruff! Called Buttercup this is my brother, Dave

- What's up? Said Blossom

Bubbles and Blossom's eyes turned into hearts and blushed

- So lets go to the staduim, said Buttercup

- Wait, champ you need to wait for someone I also invited, said Dave

- Who's coming? Asked Blossom

Jewel walked in and Blossom was shocked

- You invited Jewel? Asked the Rowdyruff

- Yeah, dudes, she never went to the outdoors, said Dave , so Jewel shall we?

Jewel grabbed Dave's arm and went to the stadium with the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs they had fun with the goals, cheering, supporting their favorite team until Mojo Jojo's Jojo Bot came in

- Oh great it's Mama again, said Brick

- Dave, Jewel ,we'll be right back, said Buttercup

- Ok? Respond Dave Jewel, we have to go

Jewel nodded and left with Dave

- Let's transform ! Said Blossom

Their belts shines then they all ready transformed

- That's for ruining the match, banana breath! Hurricane Lutz! Shouted Buttercup

- Bubble Popper!

- Mega YoYo Smash!

- This is for leaving us in your self destruct robot! Super Disc Spin! Shouted Brick

- Explosive Balls!

- Sounds of ruins!

Jojo Robot explodes and Mojo flew away yelling

- All get you one day!

At night, Jewel wants go home alone

- Are you sure? It's a dark night said Dave

Jewel nodded

- That's ok, see you, Precious

Dave kisses Jewel on the cheek

Jewel left walking at the dark side of the street

- Did you just call her precious ? Asked Buttercup

Dave squeezing Buttercup

- No, I did not, respond Dave so I hope you guys had a great time

- Of course, bro! That was awesome! Shouted Buttercup

- That was fun, said Bubbles

- Maybe we should do it again sometime , said Blossom

- Well we have to go, said Dave

- Bye, Guys, said Buttercup

Buttercup and Dave left then the others heard the Gangreen Gang laughing

- Wait isn't that where Jewel walked home? Asked Boomer

- Oh No! Yelled Bubbles and Blossom

The others saw Jewel surrounded by the Gangreen Gang

- Your kinda cute, said Arturo grabbing her leg

- Not as cute as me, said Ivy

Jewel tried to leave but Big Billy blocked the way

- Where do you think your going? Said Big Billy

Jewel looks scared she pushed Billy out the way but Ace grabbed her arm

- Don't go, precious , said Ace we're just getting started

Jewel's eyes glowed red then she transformed into a devil

She had a long jacket with a hoodie and red spike at the bottom, long boots and swimsuit like outfit

- What happened to her? Asked Brick

- Looks like she's one of him's daughter, respond Blossom

The Gangreen gang got knocked out by Jewel's transformation since she was floating in the air, she saw Blossom and her friends so she launched her attack

- Jewel, what are you doing? Asked Blossom

- Revenge! Said Him in his daughter's body, you are going to pay for what you did to Mimi!

- She deserved it! Yelled Brick

- Shut it, boy ! Shouted Him, so I sent Jewel to fix her sister's broken heart by destroying you!

A scythe of the reaper appear then she used it as boomerang

- Man, Him is crazy! Said Blossom

- Not for long! Hard Brick!

Brick transformed

- Take this ! Super Sonic Disc...

Jewel took off her hoodie then her face sparkles and Brick blushed

- Brick, what are doing?! Said Boomer aren't going to blast her away

- I can't, said Brick, she's too precious

Brick's eyes turned into hearts

- He's being hypnotize, said Bubbles

- Not for long ! Said Blossom, Hyper Blossom!

Blossom transformed

- Super Mega YoYo!

Blossom's YoYo caught Jewel's scythe and pull it away from her

-Sound Barrier! Yelled Butch

His attack caught Jewel

- Explosive Balls! Yelled Boomer

The balls almost hit Jewel but she screamed so loud that Butch's barrier broke and she uses her scythe to teleport back to the unknown zone

- Where did she go? Asked Bubbles

- I don't know, Respond Blossom, but Buttercup won't be happy about this

Sunday, at the lab

- What?! Shouted Buttercup, Jewel is Him's daughter too?!

- Yup respond Butch she wants destroy us only cause I broke Mimi's heart

- This is crazy! Said Buttercup, my brother is falling for a devil! If I see Him again I'll hammer that guy until he's flat like a pancake!

Hearts are coming out of Butch's heart

- She looks cuter when she's angry, thought Butch in his head

At the unknown zone, Jewel and Mimi look upset

- My little girls! Someone is here to see you! Said Him

The visitors was their pets since they were a child.

One is a cat name Gem which is Jewel's, she has black fur , a black collar with a ruby

And the other one is a dog name Miles,which is Mimi's he also has black fur and black collar with a claw also the best about they can talk

- Hi, precious, said the kitty, you're more beautiful then before

- It's great to see you again Mimi, said the dog

- And do you know what's great? Asked Him

He clap his claws, than they transformed in the shadows

Mimi and Jewel looked surprised

- Everytime you glow your eyes they look like that

Mimi looked at each then smiled and they're eyes glowed ...in the dark

PS: please comment


End file.
